


Oingo Boingo

by chopperdonarbeiten



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopperdonarbeiten/pseuds/chopperdonarbeiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Victoria try to frick-frack-oingo-boingo, but are sadly interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oingo Boingo

**Author's Note:**

> (Hey! I'm not dead? Just wanted to let you guys know I'm technically still here. It's finals at my school, and I should be studying, but my sister, who is also LiS trash, gave me a few prompts to write about. So, I did just that. I wrote this literally last night (where I'm from at least, it was last night) and now just making quick edits like this author's note. It's short and quick, but it fulfilled the prompt I was given. Hope you enjoy!)

(prompt 1: Chasefield; Max and Victoria are about to oingo boingo cuz Victoria loves little girls but Taylor walks in on them by accident)

"Maxine..." Victoria says to her one and only, who is splayed across the futon, all waif and innocuous.

"Nya?" Max responds, stretching a bit, still laying down. Victoria climbs on top of her, slowly crawling closer to meet her freckled face. Extending a hand to touch her face, Victoria rubs her thumb gently against Max's cheek.

"I'm horny." Victoria says matter of factually, her other hand slowly creeping under Max's tight, somewhat form fitting, and unintentionally erotic "Vote for Pedro" shirt.

"Really?" Max asks, trying to be sexy. Victoria sighs at her attempt.

"Yes, really. We need to bongo ongo, or whatever you called it." Victoria answers, dragging Max off the futon and onto her bed.

"It's 'Oingo Boingo', Tori." Max corrects Victoria as Victoria starts to unbutton her blouse. Max licks her lips as Victoria gets to the last button, the blouse falling gracefully from Victoria's form. Victoria slowly goes down to meet Max's lips. As their lips meet, both could not deny the electric feel right there. Victoria grabs Max's hands and guides them toward the small of her back. Max breaks off the kiss.

"May I?" Max asks, attempting to be sexy again. Victoria blushes.

"Just do it, loser." Victoria blurts out, clearly embarrassed. Max smirks as she brings her hands up to the back of Victoria's bra. She goes to remove.

"Hey, Victoria! You have got to see this, bruv! It's..." A voice says, opening the door and interrupting the moment. Max and Victoria turned to see Taylor, clearly shocked at what was transpiring. Taylor quickly went to smirk.

"Victoria, you greedy bitch. Let me know when you have company." Taylor says, walking to the bed and pushing Victoria aside. Climbing on top of Max, Taylor flipped her hair back and began to remove her top. Taylor stopped, however, to look back at Victoria.

"Don't mind if I join in, Vic?" Taylor asked with a smirk. Victoria returned a similar smirk.

"No. Wait your turn." Victoria answered. Taylor just chuckled, moving towards Max's head and resting Max's head on her thighs. Victoria returned to her position on top of Max. Max was shaking violently, like holy fuck.

"Don't worry, Max." Victoria said, creeping her hands under her shirt. Just then, Max felt Taylor move her hands towards the bottom of her shirt.

"We'll take good care of you." Taylor completed Victoria sentence. Max just nervously smiled but deep down, she thought,

"Wowser."

This was going to take a while.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. It was a quickie. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll be back for some of the other prompts and chapters for my other stories, but first school. See ya!


End file.
